The Twin swords
by JeoBlade
Summary: A distruction happens and a Man thrown to the past to save his loved one's He shal earn 2 swords one of evil and one of good


This is a Naruto/Fable story. This Is also a Naru/TenTen story. It is also a time travel fict.

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto If I did Then there would be no Shadingon.

"Dammit 'cough's up blood' Tenten Im sorry I could not keep my promise to you, But I will see you agin the fox made sure of that." In a bright flash every thing was erased Every thing since the year before Naruto went to the academy.

"Good by my son I will miss you." The kyuubi said. For he was not sure if he would make it.

Now many of you are surprised in this well Over the years Naruto has ended up thinking the Kyuubi as a father. The Kyuubi thinking of Naruto as a son. He has bine there since He was born. Threw the ups and downs of Naruto's life. Come on and think That is what a father dose.

"Dam that hurt like hell." said Naruto as he got up and looked at a mirror. Now is the time to put the plan in to action. Thought Naruto. He ran to his closet and looked at his clothes. Dam did I really ware this hideous stuff? He thought. He put it on.

Dam I need to train more Im the 2nd best in the class I have to be #1. Thought Tenten. As she walked in to her fathers store/house. Little did she know a young boy a year younger than her was fallowing her.

A young boy shrouded in a "Im right hear kill me" orange jumpsuit. As she walked to her room she looked at the sword that hung above the door. I should move that. She thought. She moved it to the counter.

After a half hour Naruto walked in and saw Dustin at the counter. Naruto inwardly smirks at the sight, as he remembers the last time he saw Dustin like man looks up and smiles seeing hew it is. "Hey there little man what you need?" he asked. Naruto made his eyes the size of dinner plates. He then runs behind some box's. Dustin sighs. It is alright kid I wont heart you."

Naruto starts to cry then he says "what are you going to do to me? Every one is mean to me and then you did something to that beautiful girl that came in a half hour ago."

Dustin laughs and wipes a tear from his Eye. "It is okay little man I wont hurt you. You can come around hear any time understand. And that beautiful girl as you say was my daughter. She is in her room. Hear I will get her for you." He says. Well looks like this kid got's his first crush. "TenTen Come hear please I want you to meet someone." "Okay" was the reply that came from up stares.

When she came down stares she saw a young boy. He is kind of cute thought Tenten. She runs over to Naruto then he falls backward he reached out and grabbed the handle of the sword Tenten had moved The sword had came out of the case. When Dustin saw the sword he knew that the son of his best friend did not die during the attack but was used as the seal for the Kyuubi.

"Im sorry mister for grabbing the sword." Said Naruto apologetically. "Naruto do you know hew that sword belonged to?" Dustin asked

"No I do knot know hew it belonged to Im sorry." "Naruto by puling that sword out of the sheath you have just told me hew son you are. I knew your father,"

"But cant any one pull it out?" Asked Naruto already knowing the answer. "No only one of his blood can pull it out. Your Father was The Yadoman Hokage. That sword is now yours. If you want to learn to use a sword then I can have Tenten hear help you."

Mister why then dose every one hate me even though Im the 4th Hokage's son? Did I do some thing wrong.?" "No you did nothing wrong. But it is what your father did to you that every one hates you. They do not know that you are the Son of the 4th or more commonly known as Arashi. See he sealed the Kyuubi into you in order to protect the village. So now do you see why they hate you they think you are the Kyuubi but you are not the kyuubi you are a boy so you have a right to be mad at them, but give them a chance become Hokage then prove them wrong." He smiled at Naruto.

Naruto then got a "Scared" look in his eyes. Tenten just thought If he is hated by every one in the village then I wont him to be happy hear. "Th...then the voice in my head I hear is the kyuubi?"

"What!!" Yelled Dustin. "But it is weird it dose not seam so Evil as it is made out to be. When ever I get hurt by the villagers He says he is so sorry for being the cause of my pain. I even hear it crying when I get hurt." Dustin thought about it then said "Naruto I want you to ask it why it attacked us. Okay can you do that for me?" "I think so" Replied Naruto. Naruto took about 3 minuets to pass so to make them think he was talking to The kyuubi which he was but not about the question since he already knew the answer. "He says that he attacked because of some one named Medra Uchia He has something called the Eternal Shadingon. He then put the Kyuubi into a genjustu that made him think that we attacked him for no reason then it drove him mad." "Naruto I am going to adopt you okay. But Im doing this so you have a decant place to stay. And you are going to keep your last name under stood." Dustin says. At that Naruto faints.

=-=-=-==-==–=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-

It has bine 4 and a 9/10 years latter it is 10 days be for the Gennin exams. Naruto and Tenten have bin dating for almost 5 years.

Naruto I found something that you would like. 2 swords of ancient power are near. One is called Avo's tear and the other is The sword of Aeons. After 5 days Naruto finds them. Lets just say he has spent a few days up digging for them. But be for he got them he came across a stone grave he read the inscription on the stone it said we a wight for a warrior of true worth to lie hear. Then a voice appears in his head that was not the kyuubi. Welcome my son you are the one hew shall save this world from the evil one. Long ago several hundred thousand years ago a warrior stud right where you where but the world was change by a device we among jack of blades are all that exist from then. You will need these 2 swords in order to protect the ones you love from him, and his followers." Naruto when and grabbed both sword's. He had prepared for this moment for a long time 2 and ½ years. He sheathed the swords and when out to bye a item of vast importance.

=_+_+__+_+++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__+_++_+_+__++__++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

The day of the exam has approached and Naruto smirked. Every thing ended up the same way it did before he was happy.

The next day.

Naruto hear you go hear are the clothes you asked for." "Thanks TenTen-Chan." replied Naruto. He put on a assassin suit like the one from Fable The assassin suit like the one that the assassin's wore in Twinblade's camp. He had both swords on his back. He when over to Tenten and kissed her on the lips and says "I love you tenten." and vanishes. "So when are the grandchildren coming? Said a voice behind her. She turns around to see her father there. "DAD" she says as she blush's heavily.

At the academy Every one turns to look at Naruto as he walks in every one is stunned that the dobe of the class could look so scary. He sat down and weighted for class to begin. After the teams where assigned Naruto got up and walked over to the wall. And walked up it. After a hour of that Sasuke was getting mad very mad. Why CANT I DO THAT WHEN THE DOBE OF THE CLASS CAN DO THAT!!!!! He thought. And sakura well she is still fawning over sasuke. Naruto jumped of the wall. Dam that got boring. I am going to ask Tenten to marry me to night at my favorite spot I have enough money for a house now and extra. I should try air walking now. Naruto gathered chakra and took a step up he did that for 2 hours. He looked at his watch. He then "walked" over the door and unsheathed his swords. When the door opened he cut the chakra and slammed his swords in to the ground right in front of There sensei. Upon this Kakashi was freaked out. 'I did not even seance him.' He thought.

"Meat me at the top of the roof. I wont your Names dislikes likes and goals and dreams starting with duck ass boy. Sasuke seethed at this "MY HAIR DOSE NOT LOOK LIKE A DUCK"S ASS. My name is Sasuke uchia I like nothing I hate fan girls and I height more than any thing fan boys. My goal is to kill some one." "Okay your turn Pinky" The sensie said "My name is Sakura I like Sasuke, fallowing sasuke watching sasuke bath, smelling sasuke's stuff when he is not at his house. I hate Naruto and Ino, and all other girls after sasuke. My goal is to marry sasuke and if I have to rape him!" She yelled with conviction. She turned to look at Sasuke but he was hiding behind Naruto. Dam she was not this crazy last time I went threw the time line. She is worse then Rin was. Thought Kakashi She scares me thought sasuke. His mind melting from the information. "Okay your turn . "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI KAZAMA!" At this Kakashi narrows his eyes at Naruto. Naruto smirks at him and continues. While thinking Hook line and sinker. "I LOVE ROMAN AND TENTEN AND TENTEN AND ROMAN. I LIKE TO READ AND TRAIN. I HATE HOW IT TAKES 3MINETS FOR ROMAN TO COOK I HATE IT WHEN TENTEN YELLS AT ME. I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO KNOT KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A SEALED KUNI FROM THE SCROLL. My goal is to work up enough courage to ask Tenten to marry me tonight atop my favorite spot. There right when the sun sets it casts a glow of pure gold and warmth like a hot summer day, it feels like all the troubles of the world are over with. Like you are being washed for the first time and you have to never worry about anything. It is like waking up for the first time and feeling the sun on you, or like all evil in the would is gone leaving only purity."

Upon hearing this every one is stunned on the pure and loving tone he exerted. It sounded like a man a grown up man that has bin threw a lot. Naruto just turns and smiles at them. They shake it off. "Okay team we meat at training groung 7at 6am. Then he was gone. Sasuke walks over to Naruto and demands at Naruto. Show me how to walk on air now I am a fucking uchia you will teach me every thing you know. And you will give me these swords swords." He reaches over for them.

Dam this stupid uchia is worse then before. Naruto thought. Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and said in a icy tone "you will not touch my swords or I will kill you." Then he vanishes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the house Naruto appears behind Tenten and wraps his arms around her waist and says guess hew love. Then he teleports them to the Mountains. The sun was seating. Naruto pulse out a ring and says Tenten will you marry me? We have bin dating for 5 years and I wont us to take our relationship to a new level?" Tenten was out standid she could not believe that her love had just asked her to marry him. Tears welled up in her eyes "Of course baka I will. We should then set the date before the chunnin exams." she said. "I could not agree more. He said as he got up and kissed tenten.

____________________________________________________________________________

mean while

What You mean Naruto achillea covered his chakra so well YOU could not seance him and he could have killed you so easily." "Sir there is one more thing I think you should know. When he said his name He said Naruto Uzumaki Kazama." At this the Hokage starts coughing up smoke WHAT!! How dose he know. ANBU bring me Naruto and send him to Ibike and have him Interrogate him till he tells us where the real Naruto is." "Don't do that I know he is the real one because all he talked about was tenten and roman." "Im trusting you on this Kakashi." the old man said. "Sir when I watched over Naruto as an ANBU I can still feel the same similarities between the 2 so I know it is really him."

=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-================--------------------------===============

Sasuke was walking home He was pissed. That stupid dobe knows how to walk on air It is not right I should be the one to do that I am The one hew should be the one hew can walk on air or walk up buildings or have his swords. I know What I will do I will steal his swords. The Uchia thought. "I will kill him on one of our missions that's what I will do I will kill Naruto Kazama. Then tack his girlfriend as my own little hoar then laugh in her face about her precious boyfriend dying. Then I will make her bare me children. Then when she cant bare any more I will kill her. Then I will find a another woman. Then I will kill my brother for what he did to me." he laughs evilly.

He did not see someone hiding behind a post watching him. It was Ino Yamanaka.. She was stunned so stunned. I cant believe I liked him. He is creepy and sick I have to go worn Naruto she thought. She rased as fast as she could to where Naruto was. When she got there she was out of breath. "Naruto ...Sasuke is planning on killing you on a mission and then taking your girlfriend and making her his sex slave." She said.

I could not believe that sasuke would do something like this. "How DARE HE THREATEN MY WIFE I WILL KILL HIM." The blood lust was so strong it was felt all threw the village Every one thought The kyuubi was released but then they noticed it was stronger than the kyuubi's. Ino fell unkindest do to the extreme pressure of the blood lust. ANBU appeared next to Naruto. "What is the meaning of this?" asked one. "SASUKE UCHIA WILL DIE FOR WHAT HE THREATENED TO DO TO MY WIFE I WILL KILL HIM STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I WILL KILL YOU DO YOU UNDER..." Un noticed was Tenten she snuck up behind him and hugged him. "Naruto it will be alright he cant do that to me. He is way to week so don't worry about it okay hunny. Just calm down you don't wont to awaken the kyuubi's chakra right." At this Naruto started to calm down. He got on his hands and knees and bowed to the ANBU. "I am so sorry for having to put you threw all that. Please forgive me. I was mad. Please forgive me." with that he got up and grabbed Tenten and walked away.

____________________________________________________________________________

In the Hokage's tower.

Every one was surprised on what they heard. They had just heard the demon child apologized. They where also surprised that the girl knew about the Kyuubi. Many started to rethink the way they saw Naruto. But this is when they heard something else. "Ino thank you so much for telling me I will have to watch my back very carefully from now on. In return I will tell you something that is S-class secret. I hope I can trust you with this. You know about the Kyuubi right? Well it was not killed it was sealed in to a boy. Since it is impossible to kill a Biju so the 4th hokage sealed it into his only son." Upon seeing shock on her face he says "I am that boy my father sacrificed my happiness for this village he was an idealist he thought that maybe I could be seen as a hero but he knew that was not possible so I believe. I hold no grudge twords my father. But the Kyuubi was innocent of attacking the village A guy named Uchia Medra Used the Eternal Shadingon on Him and put the kyuubi in a genjustu that made the kyuubi go crazy. When I was a chilled every time I was beaten I would hear a voice in my head saying how sorry he was for casing all this trouble for my life. When I first went into my own mind I saw the Kyuubi he was crying. He said he wished that he had the ability to fight against Medra but could not. Medra's Shadingon but the Eternal one has the ability to control him. Medra is also Immortal. The Eternal shadingon can only be achieved by taking you best friends eyes as your own that means he carved our the 1st hokages eyes when he died and put them in his own eye sockets. I trust you with this info because I can trust you. I thank you Ino." When every one in the Hokage tower heard this, this changed every thing. "Anbu bring me Naruto Now."

____________________________________________________________________________

"What do you want old man?" asked Naruto. "Naruto it has come to my attention that you think the Kyuubi is innocent of all crimes against Konoha?" "Why don't you have a Yamanaka go into my mind and look threw my memories and then talk to the kyuubi. That will prove it. And you to old man.

"All right im ready mister, jiji." they entered his mind. After 10 minutes they came back. "What he said is true the Kyuubi is not at fault. We must tell every one the truth." "NO not right now tell them the truth before the chunnin exams along with my real name." said Naruto "Naruto why did you not tell me you where from the futcher?" "I did not wont you to know. And we will do that mission but we will take another team with us. That team will be team Gai. **Understood." **said Naruto. "Yes" was the reply. In case you are wondering They only saw glimpses of his memories.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next day at the training ground.

"So every one is hear." "YOUR LATE!!!!!!" yelled Sakura. "Ya I got lost on the road of life." "Ya was the road of life filled with porn and the option of training your students" "Both, but I could not figure witch to go down so I stood their for a while." "Then you took the road of porn that lead you to a black cat so you had to go around the long way." "Ya and the cat had purple eyes" "How long was your road? If it was any less than 10 miles than you are cursed for 3 days." Both sakura and Sasuke sweatdroped at this. Kakashi and Naruto burst up laughing. "All right it is time for your test. You are to get one of theas. bells before this timer go's off." "But sensei there is only 2 bells? How can we all get them?" Asked sakura. "Im glad you asked 1 of you will be sent back to the academy. Now begin"

They started Naruto went to ware sasuke was. "Hey Uke come and help me defeat the sensei we need all the help we can get." 'Not really though.' The Uchia snorted. "Why would I AN UCHIA NEED THE help of a no clan worthless peasant like you. After 3 hours no one got a bell exept Naruto. The three where at the training posts. "So you know nothing a bout team work. In a real live mission the mission must be completed by team work nothing else can work if you are facing a aponet stronger than you, you must work to geather like a team. For example sakura kill naruto or I will kill sasUke."

Sakuras POV:

OMG he is going to kill sasuke!!!!

Normal Pov

"That can happen on a..." a sickening squish sound like a knife entering a body. Kakashi turned to look at sakura and sees Naruto on the ground with a Kuni in his heart. "Sasuke you capture sakura for attempted murder I have to take naruto to the hospitle." with that he vanished with naruto. "what the fuck is wrong with you, you stuipid bich you dont attack your own team like that." sasuke said as he knocked her out. He haled her down the street to the Hokage tower.


End file.
